


I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, luke is just being a cute fucker, pre muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean it would be nice to date someone and like scream at the top of your lungs how much you love them without being like tweeted about it later by tons of people,"</p><p>Where luke tries to make Michael feel better about not being able to freely date someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com

Michael has been awfully quiet all morning. Luke doesn't know if the others also noticed. They made plans to go to the beach, just the four of them. It's been a while since they were able to do that. Luke is really excited, they all are. Except for Michael.

"Hey, you alright?" Luke tries when they're sitting in the car. Michael looks up and smiles at him.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess," he replies. Luke isn't convinced but he lets it slide for now. 

After a while in the car they arrive at the beach.  
"Last one in the water is a loser!" Calum shouts immediately and he and Ashton run towards the water. Michael just lays down on the sand. Luke joins him. 

Calum and Ashton have been in the water for a while when Luke notices Michael hasn't said a word since they laid down.  
"I fucking hate couples," he mutters suddenly.  
Luke follows Michael's gaze to two young people kissing each other. It's nothing too explicit so he doesn't understand Michael's frustration.

"They're not that bad," he says.  
"They're disgusting." Luke chuckles.  
"They're in love Michael," he says. Michael shrugs.  
"It's annoying. I hate love," he says and looks away from the couple.  
"What got you so bitter? Somebody broke your heart or something?"  
"Go fuck yourself," Michael mumbles and kicks sand on to Luke's towel. Luke grins and rolls on his stomach. 

"Seriously though, why do you hate it?" He asks again. It's quiet for a minute.  
"I don't hate it. It's just not fucking fair, you know?"  
"What isn't?"  
"Just that like they're able to date whoever they want and have time for each other and get to be so free and don't have a tour or pictures of them taken every five minutes."  
"You want what they have?"  
Michael looks at him and nods.  
"I mean it would be nice to date someone and like scream at the top of your lungs how much you love them without being like tweeted about it later by tons of people," Michael pauses and looks at Calum and Ashton who are walking in their direction.  
"I swear to god if you tell anybody what I just told you, I'll shave your head in your sleep." Luke grins  
" Won't say a thing," he promises.

"Aren't you like dying here? It's so hot," Calum says and sits down on his towel. Michael just shrugs.  
"Luke and I aren't pussies like you two," he says. Ashton acts offended.  
"How dare you Michael Clifford, I do not want to be friends with you anymore," he says. Michael fake pouts and smiles. 

"Hey mikey, wanna go to the dunes? I bet I'll be on top faster," Luke challenges.  
"No you won't," he says and they both stand up.  
"We'll be back," Luke promises and Calum just shrugs.  
"On three. One, two, go!" Michael shouts and they both start running.  
Michael is faster and wins. They are both panting when they're on top.  
"I win. What do I get now?"  
"Nothing. The honor of winning," Luke laughs. Michael sits down.

" I want an award, fuck you," he says with a smile.  
"Would you trade the fame and the band and everything to be normal again and free? That way you can date if you want to and stuff like that. Would you want that?" Luke asks. Michael frowns.  
"Of course I wouldn't give up the band, I love you guys. I love being a band. But I don't know sometimes I would want someone who loves me and gets to be as open about it as anybody else," he says.  
"Including the 'screaming how much you love them' part?" Luke teases.  
"Fuck off, including that yeah," Michael laughs. Luke smiles and stands up.  
"What are you doing?" Michael asks when Luke doesn't walk away. 

Luke takes a deep breath and then starts shouting.  
"I love Michael Clifford! I love my best friend Michael Clifford! I love him!"  
Michael's eyes go wide and he tries to pull Luke down.  
"Oh my god shut up, Luke sit down."  
"He's amazing at playing guitar and he's the nicest guy I know. I love him!"  
"Luke sit down," Michael tries again. He has a smile on his face and he's blushing so that only encourages Luke to keep going.  
"He's amazing! I wouldnt trade him for the world! I love Michael Clifford!" He's laughing a bit by the end of it too and finally sits down. Michael's eyes are watery.  
"You're such a goddamn idiot," he mumbles with a smile. 

Luke hugs him. Michael hugs him back and rests his head on Luke's shoulder.  
"I love you, Mikey, until you find your perfect match you have me," he says happily. Michael snorts.  
"After that too, right?" He asks quietly. Luke nods and presses a kiss on Michael's head. Michael smiles and doesn't make a comment on it. Luke tries not to think of the fact that he doesn't want Michael to find someone. He wants to be the only one to do this with him. He doesn't think about it. He just hold Michael on top the dune.


End file.
